


Mata Hari

by LilithPhantasterei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, No Romance, Spy Hermione Granger, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithPhantasterei/pseuds/LilithPhantasterei
Summary: This would've been a lot easier if he'd actually hurt her, pulled her hair or showed any of his usual loathsome self. But now he behaved like a pitiable little boy. But knowledge is power, there is a war to win and Malfoy might actually be a Death Eater. So a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 10





	Mata Hari

If Harry could use alcohol to get the info he needed, so could she. She would've never thought slipping him fire-whiskey would be that easy. Maybe he wasn't really fooled as much as he wanted to get drunk. 

'A stupid little Mudblood like you couldn't even understand what it's like.' He roughly turned her to face the wall. The tightness in her chest loosened a bit at not having to look at his eyes. They had always been cold, reminded her of steel, but lately they were more often red-rimmed then not.

'What would you know about honour or family?' He shoved her skirt up but then hesitated. 

'What is it?' Hermione asked acidly 'Scared? Or can't get it up?' That was enough for him to rip her knickers down and unfasten his trousers.

Harry's perpetual nagging about Malfoy being a Death Eater had driven her mad.

Until two days ago. Malfoy was too young to be a Death Eater. What use would Voldemort have for a school-boy?

Except Peter Pettigrew must have been the same age when he had been recruited. 

Except Pettigrew was at least as much of a coward as Malfoy. 

And what the fuck was he doing in the Room of Requirement.

Now she had him almost where she wanted him.

'Family?' She scoffed 'Not much left of yours is there? With daddy at Azkaban?' This would've been a lot easier if he'd actually hurt her, pulled her hair or showed any of his usual loathsome self. But now he behaved like a pitiable little boy. 'What's it like now that you can't run to daddy every time somebody picks on you? That's it, isn't it? You can't do much on your own. And I bet all your little Death Eater friends see that too. You're not worth of a mission of your own.'

His movements grew harsher and she braced herself against the wall. Following him into the Room of Requirement had been almost too easy. She wondered whether a room could be biased.

'I'm doing everything for them,' he cried 'Everything to keep my mother safe.' His hips stuttered 'They're at our _home_. _He's at my home._ ' He sounded like he was about to cry.

She hoped she'd gotten him drunk enough, so he wouldn't remember telling her this tomorrow. It probably didn't matter though. As arrogant and supremacist as he was, he wasn't a Death Eater at heart. He was an opportunist, a coward. Not that she cared much, other people deserved her compassion much more. But it meant he'd never confess his little mishap, even if he remembered. 

He stiffened behind her and sank to the floor with a groan.

Hermione hastily straightened her clothes and stepped over him. She had to search the Room of Requirement before Malfoy left or it might change and she'd never find out what he was here for.

The room was stuffed, but she quickly dismissed piles of artifacts. It had to be something too big to hide in the Slytherin dormitories. He risked getting caught every time he sneaked here and he could hide most things in his own dormitory or even Common Room just fine. As much as she hated prejudice, she knew none of the Slytherins had the gut to betray him.

It had to be something worth coming here.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Fucking hell, was that...? She'd seen it before at Borgin and Burkes when they'd followed Malfoy. 

Lead filled her stomach when she recognized the Vanishing Cabinet and why it was here.

What on earth would have happened if she hadn't found it?

She had to get out now and tell the Order. And possibly shower before. She dashed to the door but hesitated when she saw Malfoy sunk together at the wall, drunk on fire whiskey and self-pity. _The nerve_. They were all scared. Everybody feared war. But there he was, leading Death Eaters into a _school_ , there were children, children even younger than themselves here, and had the nerve to sit here and feel sorry for himself.

She bent down and looked into his eyes.

'What would your family say if they knew you fucked a Mudblood? What do you think Draco?'

**Author's Note:**

> So, does it show that I don't ship Dramione? I can't really imagine how they could ever get together, well... except like that. But this idea didn't stop nagging me, the entire 'Malfoy is a Death Eater thing' frustrates me every time I read HBP.


End file.
